16 Years Back
by MerryTheChild
Summary: Heiji was fed Apotoxin4896, and was found in a bush.
1. Camping

Today Haibara, the Shounen Tentei Dan, and I went out camping with Agasa Hakase, again. It was Genta's idea, because he thinks we haven't camping for long time, when we just went last week.

"Ne, you guys, go get some sticks. We're running out." Haibara said to Mitsuhiko, Genta and I, as she Ayumi, and Hakase stirred the pot of curry.

"Awww..." Genta whined as I dragged him off with Mitsuhiko.

"You guys go find there, and I will be here if you need me." I said as I walked to the opposite direction.

"And don't wander off yourselves." I said, because they always did, and that's sometimes, no, _always _the reason I have to use Habase for a case we "accidentally" got into. But I can't stay with them, the reason is I wanted to call Ran. I haven't called Ran for almost 3 weeks, and I'm pretty sure Ran would yell at me for it.

I took out my phone, and as I was going to dial Ran's number, I heard Mitsuhiko and Genta scream. I dropped my phone, and immediately ran to the direction they were suppose to be.

"What happened!? Are you guys okay!?" I said. They just slowly turned their heads towards me, and pointed to a bush infront of them.

I looked inside, then knelt down and gagged. It was a boy, and it was wearing clothes sizes nearly 10 times too big(may be exaggerating, but you can't really think straight at times like this), stained with what seems to be old and new blood. I quickly recovered and scooped the boy out of the bush. He was really light.

Now that I can see it, he looks _exactly_ the same if Hattori was about 1 or 2. I didn't think much at that time.

"Come on, we need to get him to the hospital!" I said as I ran towards the camp.

"Hakase! Haibara!" I yelled. As they turned around and saw what seems to be Hattori, they gasped.

"What-" Hakase started, but I cut him off.

"We need to get him to a hospital, get the car Hakase!"

"O-okay!" He stammered as he ran to get his yellow car.

"Hey, you guys." I called out to the Shonen Tentei Dan.

"Don't tell anyone about this okay?" I said, being as serious as possible.

"Why?" Mitsuhiko whispered, taking the hint.

"Just don't, okay? Please." Haibara replied for me. She must've recognized the boy familiar too. And if we're right, Hattori must've been fed Apotoxin4896 somehow, but something's wrong here. Haibara and I was fed too, but we are both shrank by only 10 years, Hattori, on the other hand, has been shrank by 16 or 15 years, making him... Tiny.

"O-okay then, right Genta-kun? Ayumi-san?" Mitsuhiko said to the other members of the Shonen Tentei Dan.

"Minna! I've got the car running!" Hakase yelled as he ran back.

"Come on." I said as I cradled Hattori(we're just going to assume that) in my arms and ran to the car. I settled him between Genta and I in the back seat, also with Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi and Haibara sat in the front seat together.

"Doctor! Please, help him!" I yelled. The nurses quickly laid Hattori on a wheeling Ned and brought him to the emergency room.

We sat there for like 6 hours, or that's how it felt like. Finally,the bed with Hattori came out of the emergency room.

"Doctor, is he okay?" I asked impatiently.

"Apparently, yes. He had lost an unhealthy amount of blood, but all is fine now. But right now he is in an unconscious situation because of an injury a the back of his head, and we are afraid he may have temporary amnesia after the patient has woken up."

"When will be wake up?" Haibara asked.

"Probably in a few days."

"Um... Can we go see him now?" Ayumi asked.

"I'm sorry, but no. The patient needs some quiet time alone to rest, due to severe injuries.

So we decided to visit Hattori 2 days later.


	2. Kimora Akashi

I didn't tell Ran anything about what happened yesterday, I just told her that the Shonen Tentei Dan, Hakase, Haibara and I were going to buy some stuff because we are going camping nest week, _again_. That wasn't exactly a lie. We were just walking towards Hattori's room. And we heard giggles, the laughing, along with groaning. We opened the door, and Hattori was pulling the doctor's ear that was checking on him.

"Oi!" I said as I pulled his hands away from the doctor, then he started pulling _my_ ear. I quickly pulled away from him, wincing. Great, now I have a red left ear.

"Ughh.." I groaned.

"Conan-kun? Are you okay?" Ayumi ran towards me.

"I'm fine." I reassured her. More giggling from Hattori. Sigh... Kids..

"Um, minna-san?" The doctor said, and our attention turned towards him.

"The patient is healing fine, but we are afraid that indeed, he may have amnesia, temporary we assume, though we are not sure. We do not know who he is, so do any of you know him?" He asked, and everybody looked himself

"Um.. So, he, he's the son of my, my dad's friend! My dad just called me a few days ago to take care of him for a while. He didn't say how long." I said sheepishly.

"His name?" The doctor said. Good thing I thought of one yesterday. I got it from a book, again. It's about a reckless dark skinned teenager that always puts himself in danger(I wonder who...) and has God-knows how many scars on his body. Just adding that last part for no reason..

"Kimora Akashi." I said. That's the teenager's name.

"Okay... Please stay below the time limit, which is 2 hours. Now-"

"Um how old is he exactly?" I interrupted.

"You don't know?" The doctor raised his eyebrow.

"W-well, I've only seen him once, and he was like.. 3-3 months old. So.." I stammered.

"Okay then... According to the patient's profile chart, it says he has just turned 1 not long ago."

"Thank you. Actually, can I see the chart please?" The doctor raised his eyebrow again(honestly I'm getting annoyed of it).

"You see, I need to take care of him, so I need to know all this, but I don't." I said. I'm pretty sure that's reasonable.

"Okay..." The doctor said as he handed me the chart. I quickly scanned through it, memorizing every single detail of it. I handed him back when I've checked the third time. Just making sure.

"Now if you'll excuse me.." The doctor said as he left.


End file.
